


Metaonia

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dystopia, Future/Sci Fi AU, Gen, Light/Faded/Dark Dynamics, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: Noun [English | Greek Origin] - the journey of changing one’s mind, heart, self, or way of lifeEverything is perfect on their side. They work, they come home to their boyfriends, they fall asleep knowing that all that is needed will be provided.Everything is not perfect on their side. They scavenge for basic necessities, even stealing to provide for themselves, and walk the streets in constant fear and paranoia. Falling asleep is a risk in of itself, as is every action they take.They blend, eventually.





	Metaonia

**Author's Note:**

> Adverb - From the beginning

It always surprised some people that Roman and Logan were partners. Logan was rational, by-the-book, very dry humored. He was one of the best detectives on the force, with the mental ability to connect even the most far reaching pieces of evidence. Roman was a dreamer, impulsive, excitable and occasionally easy to anger. His track record was full of slip up and infractions, but any of his coworkers could argue on the multiple accounts that his split second recklessness has saved their lives. Maybe that’s why the worked so well: they were the compliments to each other’s faults. 

The two spent so much time together that they knew the other’s next actions. So when Logan heard the radio at his desk about a pursuit after two bank robbers, he only had to stick his arm out before Roman had taken hold of his wrist and began dragging him outside toward their shared squad car. 

“Roman, I do not see the point of me riding—what’s the word—shotgun if you are simply going to pass me the wheel eventually.” Logan asked as his partner put his hand out before heading over to the drivers side of the hover vehicle. Roman rolled his eyes at the assertion, and Logan took note of it. “Well, would I not mention it if it wasn’t true?”

“Of course, that USUALLY happens.” Roman drawled as he scanned the door open with his fingerprint. “But not tonight! I’m aiming to cut these two scoundrels off downtown.” Logan signed, staring the timer on his watch before following Roman inside the vehicle. 

“Please tell me how you plan on accomplishing this.” Logan put on his seatbelt. Roman did not, opting to simply begin starting the car. “At you must have some semblance of a plan.”

“17% good enough?” Roman didn’t allow Logan to even beginning his objection before taking off at least 60 mph (or 96.5 kilometers per hour, as Logan much rather preferred. Metric system for life) in the last known location of the criminals. Logan’s hands instinctively flew to the hand rests besides him as he was not yet accustomed to the higher velocities that Roman enjoyed so much. His knuckles became white as they flew around corners at speeds much higher than the speed limit. 

“Are you sure that these high speeds are beneficial to our success? What happens if a pedestrian walks in front of the car?” Logan proposed, futilely trying to convince Roman common sense existed. The other simply shrugged, which didn’t help. At all. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“We don’t have rivers or natural waterways that require this sort of infrastructure. So, please clarify what it is ...”

“Metaphor, Square Peg!!” Roman yelled as he took a sharp right. Logan’s hands flew to the window to brace himself from the momentum that caused him to drift along with the car. When they were driving straight, he took a moment to rub the spot on his back where the armrest had dug into him. 

“Roman, there’s a safety feature that this car has that I highly recommend you utilize. It’s called the BRAKE!!” A sharp raise in Logan’s voice at the end was caused by another hard turn by Roman left. The latter simply chuckled. 

“I know what I’m doing.” Roman said, a determined look etched on his face. “They’re on the left.” Logan barely had time to look before they were speeding up even more. 

But they were there: two men on the back of a hover bike, the one in the rear clinging on the first. The driver held firm yellow gloves to the steering wheel which he occasionally used to pull up the surgical mask on his face. The passenger had a similar one, but it was instead plain purple instead of looking like a snake face. His signature black hoodie flapped in the breeze as he looked right. 

“We’ve got company.” He said, spotting the cop car as it picked up speed. “And it’s trying to cut us off.” He began to fidget with the bag secured over his shoulder, which contained all the files and money the had scored. 

“Don’t worry, Anxiety.” The driver assured, his tongue smooth. “Trust me when I say I have this all figured out.”

“Knowing you, Deceit, it’s kinda hard to.” Anxiety shot back, using the time to push his purple tipped bangs out of his eyes. His eyes remained on the cop car as the two sped forward as well, eventually reaching a position where they were in front and the cop car was behind on the same narrow stretch of road. 

“Shoot.” Roman proclaim.

“Language.”

“I said shoot.”

“Sorry.” Logan replied. “Instinctual.” 

“No matter. It’s time for Plan B.” Logan arched a brow at Roman’s statement.

“Your Plan A was barely fleshed out and undeserving of the title of plan in the first place. What kind of half strewn together plan is B?”

“Same thing we always do, Pinky.” 

“I actually find that very insulting on behave of my intellect as I more clearly be Brain in th...”

“Just Shut Up And Take The Wheel.” Roman commanded, sliding the wheel across the dashboard. Logan caught it as it rebounded off the window, gripping at ten and two.

“A yes, a return to normalcy.” Logan muttered as Roman pulled a solidifier magnet out of the glove compartment. He smiled as he brought his knees underneath him and rolled down his window all the way. They were maintaining speed. 

“Keep her steady, Number Two.” Roman said as he sat out on the window’s edge, placing the solidifier magnet between him and the car. It stuck, keeping him steady as he pulled out his gun from the holster. 

“First, nice reference.” Logan acknowledged as he cracked open his own window. “And be careful. I don’t want to fill the report out for this if your body ends up all over the pavement.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s only an SRF.” Roman aimed the pistol, taking repeating shots at the motorcycle. 

“We’re under Fire!!” Anxiety yelled, and Deceit winced at the loud sound in his ears. 

“Well, you have a gun. Using it wouldn’t be a half bad idea.” Anxiety sighed, using a solidifier magnet to connect their backs as he turned around. He pulled out his own pistol, an LPS, and took aim. He shot right in the middle of the windshield, right to the side of Logan’s head. 

“You good?” Roman asked his partner, as Anxiety prepped his next shot. Logan nodded, and that was all the proof Roman needed before resuming fire, each laser shot getting progressively closer. Anxiety started to line up his next shot when Deceit called out. 

“Going sharp!” He called out, and Anxiety abandoned his focus. He gripped the back of the bike as Deceit took a hard right onto a nearby street. 

“Follow them!” Roman called out, and Logan did his best to replicate that kind of agility behind the wheel. However, the unprepared change in course caused a slight decrease in speed. “Can we maybe go a little faster?”

“I would, but I don’t have the pedals.” Roman sighed as he detached the magnet and returned to his seat, hitting the gas as hard as it would go. Logan rocked back in his seat, still trying to maintain his control of the vehicle. 

“C’mon. Almost there.”

“We’re coming up on the border!!” Logan pointed out, and it was true. The dark side of the city, Nortasuna, was rapidly approaching, its darkened appearance and crumbled buildings a clear giveaway. The wavering shield barrier, a deterrent mostly, stood on the dividing line between the two halves of the city. Roman didn’t say a word, simply leaning back out the window to resume shooting. He wasn’t on the window edge this time. 

“Get rid of them.” Deceit hissed as Virgil steadied himself to fire. He lined it up perfectly, taking out the squad car’s right front motor. It spun out of control as the two criminals sped over the border with ease. 

“NO!” Roman yelled, hitting the top of the squad car with his fist. It hurt, but he dared not acknowledge it in front of his partner. “We were so close!!” Logan breathed before responding. 

“We can’t do anything with a busted front.” He said, trying to avoid sentences that would upset Roman. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for.” Roman said as he did his best to pull Logan into half of a hug. “We did what we could. Now I just want to go home and cuddle with you and Patton after he heals my hand.”

“Hurts after the idiotic attempt of releasing your frustration by punching metal?”

Roman blinked. “I hate you, you smart ass.” Logan chuckled, pressing a quick kiss on Roman’s check.

“Love you too.” Logan pulled away, exiting the squad car. Roman followed, but not to assess the damage like his partner. He instead stood on the edge of the dividing line, looking straight into the Dark Side of town. Logan joined him moments later. “It’s a clean shot, luckily. Minimal damages. We’ll be back on the road in no time.”

“Do you think we’ll catch them? Eventually?” Roman spoke, and Logan was in no position to stop him. “I mean, they’ve escaped our grasp so many time before. I just .... I want to see my smug little faces behind bars. Is that too much to ask?”

Logan shook his head, resting it after on Roman’s shoulder. “We’ll get them soon enough. I ... I have faith.”

They stood looking out onto the other side. 

Patton did the same in another area. 

He was waiting on the border. He shifted his backpack in anticipation and played with the cardigan on his shoulders nervously. One more glance at his watch read the time to be thirty-five minutes past the scheduled meeting. Not the latest the other has been late, but still concerning. Anything over twenty was. 

“Patton!” Patton turned to see Thomas running up to catch him. He smiled to match Thomas’s and waved. 

“Hey Thomas.” Patton said cheerily when he approached. “How’s everything?”

“I’m good. Everything is going good. Still single, so that could be a bit better. But hey, you can’t have everything.” Thomas adjusted the satchel on his side and tucked the pencil behind his ear just a little deeper. “What about you?”

“Happy pappy Patton as always! Just waiting for Sleep.”

“Good, I was hoping I didn’t miss him.” Patton titled his head to illustrate his confusion. “The interview I did with him is supposed to be published soon and my boss has been hounding me for a name. I was hoping I could get it.”

The timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Sleep came barreling over the border in a near panicked frenzy. His black jacket was ripped along with his white shirt becoming a crop top now. His glasses were askew tangled in a mess of hair. His bag clung to his side by a meet thread and somehow ended up with a missing shoe. And after all of ... whatever happened, he still managed to protect his drink. 

“It’s Britney Bitch™.” He said before collapsing onto the ground. Patton rushed to his side, pulling new clothes and medical supplies out of his bag. “Easy on the hands, Dad. It’s more bruises than cuts this time.”

“Sorry.” Patton smiled, “Can’t I be concerned for my son?”

“But like ... we’re not related. And I’m pretty sure I’m like the older one in this relationship.”

“Let me rephrase. Can’t I be concerned for my son?” Sleep sighed, shaking his head. 

“I’m just done. I’m ... so not arguing with you right now.” Patton giggled, continuing to work on Sleep while Thomas watched in careful silence.

“Oh! I almost forgot.” Patton exclaimed, pulling a black jacket identical to the one Sleep was wearing currently. “Finally remembered to get you the jacket from InPent. Now you won’t have to keep replacing it.”

“Thanks. Anything you have to say, Star Boy?” Sleep asked, referencing Thomas by the star on his red shirt. 

“Oh, um ... I was just hoping to maybe get you name?” He grinned shyly, fidgeting with the bag on his side even more. Sleep winced as Patton exposed a big gash in his calf. 

“Sorry.” He said with concern. He wished he knew what happened to Sleep on the other side that caused him to be like this. 

“It’s okay. And ... screw it. I’m Remus.” Patton stopped working momentarily to squeal at the name reveal. It was first time the other had trusted them with that information. “I also go by Rem and most commonly Remy. But either use those or Sleep. Don’t interchange them.”

“Why?” Thomas asked, but he did not get his reply. He was rather interrupted by Patton

“Aww. I’ll always Rem-ember this day.” Patton joked to receive and eye roll from Remy.

“I’m starting to regret giving you my name now. I want it back.”

“Oh, don’t be so Remy-niscent.” Remy groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Thomas giggled as well and Patton beamed at the joke. “Okay, I’m going to need to move you to treat the thing on the leg. I need the skin glue to close it.”

“I can still walk.” Remy insisted as Patton began to position himself under Remy’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, but I’m not risking it opening up even more.” Patton lifted Remy up into his arms bridal style. The latter squeaked, his arms clinging quickly to Patton’s neck. He glared at Thomas, who backed away defensively in response. 

“Don’t look at me.” He said. “I’m simply the journalist. He’s the doctor.”

“The world is against me.” Remy sighed dramatically, sliding his sunglasses down over his eyes. 

Patton giggled again. “Nice talking to you Thomas.” 

“Same to you, Patton.” He waved, before heading back to meet up with Joan and Talyn. Patton, with Remy in his arms headed back to his clinic to take care of his patient. 

“You’re totally my son.”

“STOP!!”


End file.
